


Day 92 - Spill the beans

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Science Experiments, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock was someone who woke the urge to yell at him in frustration in most people he met.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 92 - Spill the beans

Sherlock was someone who woke the urge to yell at him in frustration in most people he met.

John was no exception, in fact he was probably the one who experienced the most variations. There was silent frustration, furious frustration, amused frustration and many more. John was feeling a _special_ kind of it _right now_.

He watched Sherlock, busy working on some kind of experiment with ink and various brightly coloured chemicals that had been going on for weeks, bent over something on the kitchen table, his marvellous bum sticking out into the room.

And suddenly John’s self-control snapped, he walked over from the sink – where he had been leaning against the counter, listening to Sherlock’s conclusions – and ran his hand over one lush cheek whispering “Bed. Now.”

Sherlock jerked, hit his head on the lamp, cursed and toppled over a vial in the process. The liquid spilled and etched a hole in the table that later on turned a deep shade of purple. Mrs Hudson was not amused about the hole, but she did like the colour.

“John. I am in the middle of an important experiment. And _you_ just made me spill some of it.”

“If _you_ do not make _me_ spill something within the next five minutes, I am going to scream.” 

Sherlock swallowed and grabbed John’s belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'scream/ screaming'.  
> And in case you were wondering, John did scream about five minutes later. Not in frustration though. :D


End file.
